


Days Of Candy

by angelswaltz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Is Argentinian, Anakin has a hard time making things connect, And sorry, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Because What The Hell Why Not, Just Them Being Idiots And Kinda Oblivious, Language of Flowers, Multi, Qui-Gon is Obi-Wan's Adoptive Dad, They all have the same age btw, Valentine's Day Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, Wikihow : tags edition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelswaltz/pseuds/angelswaltz
Summary: A week before the Valentine's Dance Anakin begins to receive mysterious notes and flowers. Who could it be? It seems that everybody knows but him.PS: No, they're not from Harry Warden.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Sabé, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Yellow Pansy

The past summer, Anakin’s family had moved to Coruscant. He had had kind of a rocky start, but with a little bit of time he had managed to make friends and got quite familiar with the customs. Now what he really had to get used to was the weather. They were in February, and while in the desert areas of the Northwest Andes the temperature would have been suffocating and accompanied by lots of rain and violent thunderstorms, in Coruscant it was freezing cold and instead of raining, it was snowing emphatically.

It’s not that Anakin didn’t like snow, as a matter of fact, he very much liked it. Even when the snow was swirling, he found that there was something so exceptionally serene and calming about it; and if he was being honest, Coruscant resembled a winter wonderland with all its lights and decorations for the upcoming Valentine’s Dance it was holding. There were still numerous snowmen on the side of the roads, and a few inhabitants had yet to put away their Christmas decorations. Anakin also just really enjoyed the snowball fights he and his friends had in the school parking lot.

What had truly disturbed Anakin was the drastic changes of his school schedule. Normally he should have been on vacations, and only start the school year next month. But his first day of school had been in September and the months before that, he had to go through the end of the program to be able to continue his education without too much trouble. On the bright side, there were a few more holidays break in Coruscant than in the Jujuy Province.

All in all, he was very happy to be there.

Monday came, and it was time to leave the week-end behind. As per usual, Anakin woke up around 6:30 am to get ready before Padmé came to pick him up, being the only one with a license, she ended up becoming a chimera between a bus and a taxi. She was also the one to get everybody's teas and coffees, so basically, Padmé was a vital element in the life of everyone in their group.  
After a quick shower and having passed a good twenty minutes hesitating between a black sweater with or without a hood (He eventually chose the one without.), Anakin was ready to go to school.

When he received a text from Padmé saying she was waiting for him outside, Anakin hugged his mom goodbye and left to join her. She was leaning against her black Range Rover, a hand holding her arm to try to keep herself warm, and in the other, the much awaited drink. 

He spread his arms wide in a dramatic expression, “My saviour!” Anakin cried, making her laugh, before rushing at her side.

"And one Chai Latte for you sir! How are you doing today?" she giggled, but he knew she genuinely wanted to know.

"I'm doing okay. Amazing even. Like, for real!"

Anakin flung himself on the passenger seat while Padmé settled down with a bit more grace.

"What about you? Everything good?"

Padmé only hummed to answer, she searched through her bag and took out her phone before passing it down to her friend and starting the car. There was a moment of silence where Anakin was intensely concentrated on his search for a song and where Padmé concentrated on not having an accident. He finally found the right song, and they sang along until they reached their friend Ahsoka's home.

Ahsoka had been one of the first person he grew close to when he first arrived aside from Padmé. She had decided that they were going to become super friends ("not best friends," she always insisted.) and eventually, it came true. They both had flamboyant personalities, however they complimented more than they clashed with each other.

Not long after she came out and strutted her way to the car, twirling and striking poses, the two in the car snapping their fingers, whooping and acclaiming her with "Yes Girl!"'s and "Work!"'s.

When she got in the car Padmé passed Ahsoka her drink and went to their last destination, Rex's house. Rex was Ahsoka's boyfriend; they had started dating after the Thanksgiving holiday and definitely had their own way of showing their love to each other. He also had a twin brother, Cody, they were close but weren't part of the same friend group.

Rex tried to open the car door, but stopped when he realised that they weren't going to unlock it. What opened instead was Padmé's window.

"We demand to see the abs." she could barely hold her laugh while pronouncing those words, and ultimately guffawed when the others in the car did not make the effort to try and keep the serious facade.

Rex chuckled before raising his sweater and pressing his body against Ahsoka's window.

As they had had their fun, they finally let him in. He greatly accepted the warm cup of coffee that was passed to him, turns out the window was pretty cold.

"I hope you guys enjoyed the view!"

"I can assure you we did!" snickered Ahsoka.

The ride to school had been pleasant and filled with laughter. When they arrived, they made a race to the gym that ended with all of them falling head first into the snow at least once.  
It's soaking wet that they attained the building. Boys and girls split to go to their respective locker rooms, they’ll get back together for the activity anyways.  
Rex immediately went to greet his brother (again) and his friends. Anakin put his bag on a bench after taking it from his locker and started taking out his tracksuit and indoor sneakers when he felt someone’s presence right next to him. He looked up and saw Obi-Wan, one of Rex’s twin’s best friends.

The first time they had met had been at a party at the beginning of the school year, they’d barely had the time to exchange a few words but after that, they always smiled at each other when they passed each other in the corridors. They also had mathematics together and had talked a bit when they both were at the twins house.  
But nevertheless, Obi-Wan was sympathetic to him. He was pleasant to talk to, and to the view.  
Anakin couldn’t help but notice how attractive the other boy was, with his ginger hair that seemed to be so soft to the touch, his kind eyes and his tender smile. There was something comforting about him, something that felt familiar. Even if he knew he didn’t know him, Anakin felt like he might have once.

It suddenly hit him that he probably fixed him too long, and he rapidly turned his eyes back on his sports stuff. He heard a light chuckle, and he shot back a look at Obi-Wan.

“Hello to you too Anakin.” Obi-Wan looked amused, but a bit confused too.

“Oh. Hi. Sorry for staring by the way, I’m just... tired.”

“No need to apologize, I also doze off at times.” he smiled at him once more and left the locker room with his friends.

When Anakin was changed, he and Rex made their way to the gym where they found Ahsoka and Padmé already in the middle of a match, the shuttlecock going back and forth without ever touching the floor.

In the end, Ahsoka won the match thanks to aggressive and desperate shots. He then had to play against her. The match seemed to have lasted an eternity before finally, he got the final points. Honestly, Anakin didn’t really understand the rules or how you were supposed to hold the racket. He simply hit the shuttlecock praying it would land on the other side and ran across the court like a demented. But after having observed a few of his classmates, he had found out that it was pretty much what everyone was doing.

His match being over, Anakin sat on the floor and let his eyes drift to a certain court. The red-haired man was a bit sweaty because of the exercise, and his hair was pushed back. He and Cody looked like they were bantering. And if when their eyes met, they stared at each other a little too long, both did not seem to notice.

Physical Education being finally over, they all went back to change and take a shower during the break.  
Then came the third period, which was chemistry, Anakin shared it with Padmé, but they separated at the fourth one.  
The weather was not what had been forecasted. The sun was supposed to be out, and the snow shouldn't have been falling as hard, so when he was heading towards the building where his history class was held, he had to put his jacket over his head to not get too wet from the snow, and Anakin started regretting ever trusting the weather woman.

The bell rang announcing lunchtime. The cafeteria was already crowded with students. Anakin went straight to their group's table, but found other people seating there. Confused, he looked around and managed to find them thanks to Ahsoka's dyed hair that definitely stood out from the sea of different brunette shades.  
They were seated at a larger table with Rex's twin and his friends.

He joined them and greeted them all. They talked with animation about this and that. Eventually, the conversation turned on the Valentine's Dance.

"I hope it's truly going to be great. Chaperones tend to make everything boring." Ahsoka complained in between two bites.

"If it turns out to be _that_ boring, we can always take it to my house." Padmé reassured her. She turned to Anakin and asked him: "Do you think you'll come Ani?"

"I don't know, I don't want to be third wheeling all night." he said jokingly, but actually meant it. Standing for a few hours with nothing to do but eat did not sound very exciting. "But maybe I'll come if you move it to your house."

"Or maybe you'll magically find a date during the week. You have until Friday, knowing you, it's possible!" added Rex.

"If it consoles you, Obi-Wan will go solo to the dance. Maybe you guys can keep each other company." quipped Quinlan, which got him a light nudge to the hip from the ginger.

The rest of the meal was accompanied by more badinage, and they parted to their respective class. Anakin took advantage of being in Spanish to take a little nap, well ‘una siestecita'.  
The other periods went by without anything remarkable happening, if you don’t count the fact that he and Ahsoka were excluded in Social Classes because Miss Billaba did not want to put up with their idiocies.

What Anakin did not expect, was to find yellow flowers slipped into the cracks of his locker. After having scrutinized the flowers a bit more, he was pretty sure, but definitely not certain, that these were pansies. And what he even least expected was to find a note in his locker, Anakin unfolded the piece of paper to find an elegant handwriting. 

_‘You always find a way in my thoughts. B.K’_

Anakin couldn’t help but laugh, for some reason he half expected that it would just be one of Ahsoka’s lame pranks and that the note would say something astoundingly dumb. Or offensive. But it actually seemed genuine.  
He looked around to check if maybe the person who sent it was around, but no one was paying attention to him. A smile crept up on his face, this was so stupid, but it actually made him happy.

He took the books he needed for his homeworks and left to the parking lot, flowers and note in hand. It was so small, that Anakin had to be extra careful not to crush them by inadvertence. 

He hurried on his way to the car and practically threw himself inside, which startled his friends who were already there. Anakin didn't pay it any mind and just shoved the flowers and the note in Padmé's hands.

"Guys look what I found in my locker!"

" 'You always find a way in my thoughts'... And it's signed B.K." a giggle escaped Padmé's mouth and Anakin looked back at her in confusion.

"Are they from your bloody valentine?" Ahsoka said teasingly.

"Ha-ha very funny Ahsoka. If you want, I'll ask him to make it double. Do you prefer Axel or Tom?" Anakin shot back. "Anyways, do you guys have any idea who it could be? Because these initials don't ring a bell to me."

"If you want my opinion, you shouldn't concentrate too much on them. I think you should just... look at the bigger picture."

Anakin turned to Rex, waiting for him to explain what he meant, but the other man didn't go further. He looked at the two women in the car who seemed bewildered by the fact that he did not see what Rex meant.

"Anakin, you can't be serious!"

"What? What am I supposed to understand?"

The other three looked at each other stunned.

"Should I be able to guess who sent it? I really don't see who it could be!"

"I'm not even going to comment." Ahsoka said, clearly trying to hold a laugh.

Anakin took back the flowers and the note from Padmé's hands and sank into the seat, sulking.

When it was just Padmé and him in the car, he turned to her and asked again: "Who is it?"

"Think a little bit more, and you'll get it." she gave him a kind smile before turning her eyes back to the road.

"What do pansies mean?" she suddenly asked him, breaking the silence that had just settled.

"No idea. Wait, I'm gonna google it."

"Don't forget to put the color; I'm pretty sure the significance changes with the color."

"So… yellow pansies mean… forbidden love? Wait, on this other site it says that yellow pansies are a symbol of love and... lust? Every site gives me a different significance!"

"I think we should check in the book that I used to choose the flowers for my bouquet."

"Bouquet? Oh, you mean the one for Sabé!"

"Yeah, we'll go to the library first thing tomorrow, that way you'll know if it's a teacher or not!" Padmé joked.

"What?" Anakin furrowed his brows before making the connections and gasped.

"Imagine if that were from Mister Windu? Or worse Principal Palpatine! Seeing from how he seems to really like you..."

"Eww Padmé!" they looked at each other before wailing off in laughter.

They finally reached Anakin's home and hugged before he got out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Feel free to correct me on some informations :) (i'm neither argentinian nor american so i may have got my facts wrong!).


	2. Winter Jasmines

The first thing Anakin did when he got home, was searching a vase for the flowers. Eventually, he settled for a glass because everything else was way too big.  
He didn't know anything about taking care of plants but he was pretty sure they needed water and sunshine to survive, so he placed the glass in front of his bedroom window heartily hoping it would do.

Staying focused on his homeworks turned out to be more difficult than it usually was. He had begun them all, but hadn't been able to finish a single one.  
Sometime after, Anakin decided to give up on attempting to do them. It was no use continuing if he couldn't read a sentence without his eyes falling back on the note he had found earlier.

With a sigh, he reached out to take it. He read it a few times, trying to remember where he could have seen that handwriting; because it _did_ ring a bell in his thick skull.  
When it came to no conclusion, Anakin then concentrated on the initials.  
Did he know anyone whose name began with a B?  
Yes, he did.  
But did their last name begin with a K?  
Well the answer was either no or no idea.  
What if it weren't their initials? And it meant something completely different? Or if it were their middle name and not their last or first? What if they had a composite name?  
Anakin could probably continue doing that for a long, long, time, but he knew that asking himself a thousand questions would just confuse him even more.

He flung himself on his bed, defeated. He wasn't going to have an answer in the immediate, that was for sure. Anakin tried to convince himself that things always looked better in the morning and, after a hard time, he finally managed to put his brain on pause and fall in the sweet peace that was sleep.

The next morning, Anakin practically dragged Padmé to the school's library. It was immense, well the school in itself was gigantic, but for a highschool's library, it was of a remarkable size.  
Padmé directly led him to the right section, and pulled out a book.

"Got it! It's the book you'll need."

"Are you sure? There's plenty of other books on the subject here!"

"I'm a hundred percent sure, and keep your voice down, or we'll get kicked out!" Padmé whispered, making the 'hush' gesture with her hand.

"A.S.M.R time it is then." he said, which made Padmé snort a laugh.

They went through the pages looking for the right flower, and found it not long after.

"Here," Padmé put her finger on the name, "they say that pansies mean 'You occupy my thoughts, Thinking of you'."

"I think I'd rather take that signification than the one from yesterday. You know, forbidden lust or whatever…"

Anakin went to borrow the book, and they left the library, knowing the bell was going to ring any minute from now. 

They had two hours of literature. He liked the subject, and the professor, Mister Jinn, was great, even if he had a very unique fashion sense (at least for a teacher) that could be quite distracting at first. Anakin couldn't pinpoint exactly when his funky patterned shirts became completely normal to him, but now it would seem odd to see Mister Jinn without one. Every so often, he wondered how Obi-Wan did not get wrapped up in this fashion madness by living with him.

The morning went by, and had been as uneventful as one could expect from a morning spent in school.  
However, when Anakin went to the lockers to pick up his books for the afternoon classes before going to lunch, he found flowers again. Really, he should have foreseen it.  
He observed them attentively, but couldn’t recognise them. They were yellow, like the ones from yesterday, but contrary to them, they did not have a peculiar fragrance. Thankfully, the book Padmé gave him this morning had illustrations, or maybe she already knew their name.  
If he got the flowers, he must also have received a note; Anakin looked for it in his locker, and found it promptly.

_‘You are the sweetest song I have ever heard. B.K’_

Anakin held back a laugh rolling his eyes, _this is so cheesy_ he thought. He swapped his books and left for the cafeteria to join his friends.

He found them at the same table as yesterday, and seemed to be having a lively discussion. When he got closer to them, tray in hand, Rex greeted him more loudly than what was necessary, and everybody followed the movement. When he sat down, there was an awkward atmosphere around them that kind of took Anakin aback.

“What’s going on? Did I miss something or…?”

“Nothing, we were just…talking, you know having a conversation, as one does, about…” Padmé tried to find a continuation to her sentence, but nothing came to her.

“Your hair!” Ahsoka shouted. “We were just saying how hotter it would look tied-up!”

“Yeah totally, that’s what’s going on dude.” Rex went on to back up his girlfriend.

Before he could answer, Padmé came to him and took a scrunchy out of her bag. Once she had tied up his hair, she added that they were totally right and that it looked much better like that.  
Anakin didn’t believe that it was what they had been talking about, but didn’t raise his suspicions, showing them instead the flowers he had received.

“Do you guys have any idea what these are?”

“These are winter jasmines.” surprisingly said Quinlan

Anakin muttered his thanks, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the way the other boy didn’t break eye contact with him. He let a few seconds pass, before turning to Obi-Wan, it made him kind of nervous to talk to him, but it was either that or getting scolded by Mister Windu - which would be very embarrassing. He found it a bit difficult to start a conversation with him, he always felt like he was going to say something utterly stupid and make himself look bad (and stupid). But the real problem was only starting the discussion, because once they began talking, it never felt uncomfortable, at least in Anakin’s point of view. He kind of wished it could be to have a nice, regular chat with him, and not a ‘hey can I copy your homeworks’ type of chat, but you gotta start somewhere, right?

In the end, the ‘chat’ turned into a full conversation because Anakin spotted some errors in the calculations. They seemed to be mostly due to inattention, but still, he couldn’t help but explain them in detail to Obi-Wan, who most certainly knew all those things already but listened attentively nonetheless.

After lunch, they left together. Anakin hesitated a moment, before stopping and deciding to bring it up.

“By the way, I was wondering if... you would happen to know something about notes and like, flowers?”

“Well, I know things about notes. And I know things about flowers. But I don’t think it’s what you’re asking me.” He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face him.

“Really? What do you think I’m asking you?”

“I think you want to know if I know who left you the flowers you asked about at lunch.” Obi-Wan’s lips formed a somewhat playful smile.

“Do you?” he asked in a giggle.

“Maybe I do, but… maybe I don’t.”

“Come on _chabón_ … ¡ _Decíme la posta_!” he exclaimed, frustrated by the half-answer that seemed so in a fashion these days (well since yesterday, but Anakin had a thing for dramatics).

“ _Désolé chéri, mais je ne parle pas espagnol!_ ”

They looked at each other, a grin stuck on both their faces. Suddenly, the bell rang out, making them burst out in laughter when they realised they were not even remotely close to the building where the class took place, and that Mister Windu definitely would not let them in now.

“Should we just… not go?” Anakin asked unsure.

“Normally I’d say no, but I mean… it sure would be more fun than an hour in the Study Hall.”

“What should we do then?”

“If you want we could take my car and spend the afternoon somewhere else?” Obi-Wan took his keys out of his pocket and jiggled them to illustrate his proposition.

“You don’t have to ask me twice!”

They ran to the parking lot and hurried into the car to escape from the cold.  
Obi-Wan was starting the car when suddenly Anakin grabbed his arm, his other hand pointing not so discreetly at a point in front of them.  
At the entrance of the school was Mister Jinn and another professor smoking. Obi-Wan abruptly turned his head, and raised his hand in the air.

“Let’s just leave, he probably won’t even notice.” He said, but did not sound convinced himself.

“He’s kinda looking at us right now, so I’m not sure about the ‘he won’t notice’ part.”

“You know what? He may have seen us, but- why are you waving at him?!” 

“That way he’ll think we’re not skipping, like if we were, we would try to be careful not to get caught. ¿ _Viste_?”

“I guess it kinda makes sense… let’s go then!”

They had been driving for a while now, Obi-Wan had received a text from his father, asking if he wasn’t supposed to be in class, to which he responded with a simple ‘probably’. Well, Anakin had to type the answer because ending in the hospital for having texted while driving just wasn’t part of their plans.  
Obi-Wan had ultimately decided to take Anakin to Coruscant’s Museum of Local History when he told him he’d never gone there.

Upon entering they had to pass through all of the security checks, including a weird picture-taking machine that presumably was only here to deter them from stealing anything, not like it was their intention anyways.  
Obi-Wan directly dragged Anakin to the highest floor, saying that it was where the ‘coolest’ part of the museum was.  
Anakin thought it was more strange and kind of sinister than ‘cool’, with its dimmed lights and its somewhat cultish artifacts. The sabers did look awesome though, they had a peculiar shape (not that he really knew anything about sabers’ shapes) and had weird inscriptions engraved on it, a few even had gemstones on them, which he found stunning. There were also a lot of amulets that shined a beautiful shade of purple ( _how the hell do they shine like that?_ he had asked) and had a sharp diamond shape. But there were mostly pages from ancient texts that still weren’t translated as of today.  
Obi-Wan had explained to him that all these artifacts came from an ancient civilisation that hadn’t left that much behind them, but that from what had been discovered it was sort of established that they were keen on violence, and some drawings in the books that had been restored led to believe they preached some kind of force. Honestly Anakin didn’t understand everything, but the way something lit up in Obi-Wan’s eyes when he was talking about it made him register every bit of information that his brain would let him.

They both decided to go to the less intense part of the museum after that one, and began with the Flora and Fauna floor. The stuffed animals making them a bit uncomfortable, they focused on the gigantic plants, and exotic flowers.  
The planetarium was their last destination, it was a temporary exhibition and apparently the play of light was supposed to bring out the consciousness of the universe, not in an anxiety-inducing way, but in a placid one.  
Because they had come so early, the only other persons in the room were a couple of old people and families that had young kids. They sat side by side on the floor in a comfortable silence, but Anakin felt his gaze on him. They locked eyes, and to Anakin, it felt like Obi-Wan’s orbs were the one holding the galaxy.  
The cries of a baby brought them back down to Earth. All of a sudden, the comfortable silence wasn’t so comfortable anymore. To avoid the awkwardness to spread, Obi-Wan started stress-presenting every planet and constellation.

“Wait, you're going too fast! What was this one’s name again?”

“Sorry, which one?”

“The one with the stripes.”

“That’s Jupiter, you can easily recognise it because of its, well, stripes. Which are not actually stripes, but clouds. It’s also the largest planet of the solar system, do you see how enormous it is? It could fit every other planet in the system inside!”

“For real?”

“For real! Or at least it’s what NASA says. And did you know that if you wake up very early, like before dawn early, and look in the direction of sunrise, you should be able to see it?”

“That is legit so cool! Hey, the one with the ring is Saturn right? Do you know stuff about that one too?”

They spent the next hour or so talking, until they had gone through most of the planets and stars they knew. They stayed there a few more minutes before deciding to go visit the other floors. They passed through numerous artefact rooms of various ancient civilisations that had previously owned the land they were standing on. Anakin also spent a lot of time looking at the ceilings, which were gorgeously painted or carved depending on the room.

It was pretty late when they got out, they went back into the car and Anakin had to call his mother to let her know that he was with a friend and would come home late, he also texted Padmé telling her not to wait for him after class was over. He stayed in the car while Obi-Wan went to get them something to drink. Anakin was pulling on the threads coming out of his cardigan when he received a text from Ahsoka.

(Ahsoka) **not @ you leaving me friendless for some D**

(Anakin) **told you you should have entered the frisbee club instead of copying me 😔**

(Ahsoka) **coach gonna be real mad**

(Anakin) **tell her i’ll go run some laps tomorrow morning**

(Ahsoka) **K. R U getting it tho?**

(Anakin) **it what?**

(Ahsoka) **that Kenobi D obviously 🥵**

(Anakin) **girl BYE**

The car door opened and Obi-Wan passed him a water bottle, he hurried to turn off his phone, earning him a questioning look from the other boy.

“It was just Ahsoka, we’re in athletics together, so she was wondering where I was.” Anakin justified.

“Oh, OK, do you wanna go grab a bite? I know a place, but it’s a little far, so by the time we get there it’ll already be time for dinner.”

“If there’s food involved you know I’m in!”

On these wise words, they left. They were going in the direction of the older industrial parts of Coruscant, and the more they drove the thicker the snow became. Silly commercials were playing on the radio, they had found out earlier that they both knew most of them by heart, maybe even more than the actual songs.

When they arrived, Obi-Wan parked the car at a mostly empty parking lot. Beanies and hoods pulled out, they came out of the car. That part of the city was a bit dilapidated, and both their parents would probably have something to say about them being there alone. The architecture was as bland as most industrial areas are, and the snow did not help to make it more appealing, only making it sort of look like the middle of nowhere.  
The empty streets and the faint light from the lampposts not being very reassuring, they stayed close to each other. Anakin found that it was a bit startling to see such blandness, when they had been used to seeing colorful and populous streets. In between the old factories and offices, some places looked as if they were open, but did not seem very welcoming.

They stopped in front of a diner, there was a pink neon sign that read ‘Dex’s Diner’. Obi-Wan gestured to him to come inside, and they were immediately greeted by the owner who led them to a booth that was hidden in the back and, after talking a while with the ginger, left them with the menus. Obi-Wan told him that he and his friends had started coming here last summer. They had driven around town throughout the whole season and had found many new places to hang out at.  
They talked during the entire meal. Anakin told Obi-Wan many stories about when he still lived in Argentina, his family and friends from there, the customs, the traditions, the food, pretty much everything he could think of at the moment. It felt really good to talk about his homeland, because no matter how happy he was here, he missed it dearly.

Their conversations and banters followed into the car. Anakin put his address on the car GPS, and they left the industrial area, rediscovering the illuminated and decorated streets of the city.  
They finally arrived at his house, he was opening the car door when he swiftly turned towards Obi-Wan.

“You know,” Anakin let a few seconds pass, “I really can’t believe we never hung out before. I had a lot of fun today, so… thank you.” he tittered, a bit embarrassed.

He didn’t wait for the other boy to answer, and promptly left the car. He turned around one last time before entering to wave at him, and disappeared in his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for the feedbacks and kudos on the first chapter!! Took me a bit but here's the second chap!! Hope you liked it as much :) !
> 
>  _Chabón_ \- Dude  
>  _Decíme la posta!_ \- Tell me the truth!  
>  _Désolé chéri, mais je ne parle pas espagnol._ \- Sorry darling, but I don't speak spanish.  
>  _Viste?_ \- You know?

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come say hi on tumblr mine's angelswaltzz ! ♡


End file.
